


An odd place to start for the long road ahead

by Sams_boy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 19:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10419546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_boy/pseuds/Sams_boy
Summary: Gabriel and Dean have been falling deeper and deeper in love sense Dean found his angel was still alive. Now its time to come out of the closet and try to make the life they both never dreamed they could have.





	1. The Angel at my hotel

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't find much Dean Gabriel works, so i took matters into my own hands. this my poor reader, is the result. be nice....? please?

Room number 231's door was a grimy mess, door knob sticky as Dean unlocked it.

The hotel room was darker than most, but then again Dean had picked the one no one else would want.

For a good reason.

Sammy was back at Bobbys, safe as they ever got but ticked off, a witch having made both his arms go completely numb. As if there wasn't enough going on. She had been young, scared, and inexperienced with her gifts having been born with her power not dealing with the devil for it.

Even now she was working with Bobby and Sam to find a cure, all of them agreeing she didn't qualify as a monster and helping her find a home once Sam could move.

Point being, this could be Deans last chance to be alone for a while.

He threw his duffle bags to the floor and dropped to his knees on the filthy carpet, closing his eyes.

"I didn't think I'd get you on your knees quite so soon Deno. I'm touched."

He looked up, eyes wide, and there leaning against the door to the bathroom was his greatest shame and his greatest love.

"Is it you?" Dean breathed, voice hitching on the last word. "I didn't get to pray.."

The down right devilish look of mischief in his eyes and the cock sure smile melted away and without seeming to move the trickster was on his knees in front of Dean. "You never need to pray for me Dean, don't even have to speak my name to summon me. I'm always with you, always watching over you. Especially when you take a shower..."

Dean couldn't take it anymore, letting himself half sob half laugh out "Gabriel" as he threw himself into his archangels arms.

He had sworn to never let anyone see him be this weak, to see him cry and give in to all his emotions. But as his angel had pointed out, Gabe could already see deep into Deans soul, the core of his emotions. Dean couldn't hide anything from him.

As the two lay on the floor looking at eachother, Dean noted the horable smell had vanished replaced by a fresh as new smell.

The carpet WAS new now. The whole room was new for god sake!

He tryed and failed to glare at Gabriel. "Ever heard of a low profile feather head?"

Gabe bit Deans inner elbow causing him to yelp. "Housekeeping will worship me for years to come for this. Aren't angels supposed to help the beaten down and struggling?"

Dean laughed aloud for the first time in a long time. "Even I know you botched that scripture baby, and I'm hardly devout."

This time Gabe bit Deans nipple through the his tight black shirt eliciting a scream of pleasure. "I'm not exactly 'devout' myself love." He licked up Deans neck to his jaw. "But it is my job as an angel to lift you up when your down."

Dean tried to keep his composure as the mischievous Angel gently licked behind his ear, right behind the lobe over that so very sensitive pressure point. He had only ever let Gabriel take advantage of that spot, make him whimper and lose strength.

"W-why? Why lift me up Gabe? Why is that your job?"

Gabriel chuckled softly. "Because I'm YOUR Angel Dean." He leaned back and Dean whimpered a protest, but Gabriel needed Dean to understand this. "I never believed it, not like Castiel did. But there are times, rare times, that dear old dad picks a favorite human. Sure, he could have about three four favorites at a time in the old days, now though he hasn't had any in melinea."

He picked up an unusually placid Dean and laid him on the bed, laying half on half off his lover.

"With you, I dono why, or how it works, but when Lucifer killed me it didn't stick. Obviously. But I'll be danged if all I could see for days weeks whatever was you ya pain in the butt. It was my big hint that you were mine to protect."

Dean snuggled into Gabriel's chest, letting his eyes close. "Sucks you didn't come back a full Archangel." He looked up into Gabe's eyes. "That wasn't because of me was it? We've never talked about it so...please tell me it wasn't because of me you lost some of your power."

Gabriel chuckled, the trickster gleam coming back in his eyes. "Carful Dean, that heart of yours is getting dangerously close to your sleeve."

He yelped when Dean grinned and grabbed his sac through his jeans. "Don't be a smart elic. And if you think your going to dodge my question, well," he increased pressure ever so slightly and rubbed with his thumb in soft fast strokes. "I have ways of getting what I want baby."

Gabriel grinned, all white teeth and playful spirit. "If I talk, do I get what I want?"

He went limp as Deans mouth covered his. This wasn't Deans normal kiss...this was thier first kiss all over again, the heat in his veins and the downright sinful rush of pleasure. This was soft, and tender, an 'I love you' not a 'can one of us just bend the other over already'.

"Baby," Dean whispered in his ear, "if I'm right, and I hope to-" it was always so odd to say he was hoping to his lovers father... "you know who, that I am, I can give you EVERYTHING you want. All of it. Well not your power but..."

Gabriel gestured to the room. "Does it look like I'm without power Deno? It wasn't your fault I was brought back like this, no idea where you got that idea, it was my fault. If I had all that power, daddy dear could never have made me stop and listen. He never could before." Gabriel shrugged. "So he humbled me. And you know, I'm ok with that, because now I can see things clearly. I can see YOU clearly."

Dean slid his hand up Gabriel's shirt, toying with a nipple making the Angel squirm. "And what do you see now?"

"Well first, that feels really good so don't stop, and what I see...Dean your beautiful. Your strong, caring, funny-"

"You say 'cute' I'm pinchin' this thing off" Dean warned playfully.

Gabriel kissed him softly, "yea, Sure you will baby." He leaned in close to Deans ear. "What would you say to playing nice this round?"

The hot breath on Deans neck so close to his ear made him shiver, a heat spreading through him, effecting him like no other lover ever had. There had been Lesa, that love had been very real, but looking back maybe he had known from the start it couldn't be.

He couldn't love like he wanted AND protect how he needed to at the same time, they cancelled each other out.

But Gabe, Gabe was an Angel who didn't need his protection. That left love as the only thing Dean needed to focus on.

He nodded shakily, "playing nice is good, I can live with-OH!"

Gabriel slid his nimble fingers down the front of Deans jeans and had him by the balls in seconds, massaging them gently making Dean buck his hips and moan incoherently.

"I said I would play nice Dean, but I'm a tad out of practice. Tell me," he leaned in close, "is this nice?"

Dean couldn't help but laugh. Out of practice. Right. From the start, even when Dean he rejected him flat out, Gab had always played nice. Granted there as been a few hiccups with Gabe using his illusions to try and entice him, but he had stopped when he saw how much Dean hatted it.

Dean leaned up and kissed his angel. "I beats the heck out of when you locked me and Sammy in that contraption on your ball busting show illusion when you were still on the fence about your role."

Gabe winced. "Has Sam uh, ever forgiven me for cracking his eggs there? I mean it was only one time and I did save you guys..."

Dean's look told Gabriel Sam would be plotting revenge the second he found out the Angel was alive.

He was actually caught off guard when the buttons on his flannel shirt went flying as Dean ripped it open attacking the nipple covered only by the thin under shirt.

"Can we not talk about my brothers balls now please? Kind of a turn off."

Gabe bit his neck lightly. "Gladly baby."

Dean gasped as he felt the slightly cold air of the room on his skin, he and Gabe's clothes now off and neatly folded on a chair, Gabriel's shirt (of course) repaired.

"To cold baby?" Gabe asked, caressing Deans chest with a look of revery on his face.

Dean shrugged. "It's ok, I don't want you using your power so much."

Gabe laughed and Deans heart fluttered at the sound. So little laughter lately. "I was just going to turn up the heat Deno. I know you hate it when I, how did you put it? Go all angle on everything."

Dean cocked an eyebrow and looked around the room, his look saying it was a tad late to start worrying about that now.

With a chuckle Gabriel got up and walked to the thermostat, clicking the heat on before walking back to bed, noting Deans fixed attention on a particular part of his body.

He lifted his cock with his finger tip, supporting the head to show off the length of his cock. "What? You like this?" He asked with a gleam in his eyes.

Dean nearly growled. "I'd like it better balls deep in me." He opened his legs and pushed at his entrance. "Think you can make that happen?"

Deans eyes filled with hurt as Gabe shook his head. "Nope, sorry."

Then he was crying out as the Angel appeared on top of him, pushing himself unpreped onto Deans length.

"Oh Dean! Dang, so big baby, oh god!"

Dean tried to push His angel off, panic in his wide green eyes. "Gabriel are you insane!? Get off your going to get hurt your not stretched and your dry!" Dean pushed harder. "GABRIEL!"

The angel looked at him with the same hurt Dean had felt before and got off, pants appearing on him as he sat back to Dean on the edge of the bed.

"I should probably go..."

Dean felt his heart drop. Go?

"No, Gabe don't leave!" He wrapped his arms around his angels waist, not caring that he was begging. "I just didn't want you to get hurt can't you see that? I love you, please, I love you so much-"

"Then why don't you have any faith in me Dean?" Gabriel's voice was flat, cold. "This vessel is human, yes, but I am an angel. I know how to take care of this body, and I THOUGHT you trusted me to take care of yours."

A tear slipped from Deans eye.

'SLAP'

Gabriel's eyes went wide as Deans hand connected with his face, sending a stinging shock through him. No matter how powerful Gabriel was, when Dean touched him-or hit him in this case-he cut through the power of the grace and got right to the human part of him.

"Why did you-"

"Why?!" Dean was livid. "Why Gabe? Well for starters maybe I don't want you having to heal your insides after we make love just because you can. Maybe I wanted to give you my body tonight and you didn't even ask, I mean I only went way out of my way to find this place!" He looked away. "Maybe I wanted a better start to the night I asked you to come live with me..."

Gabe blinked, mouth opening and closing but no sound coming out. Stay with Dean? Actually get a chance to have a life with his love out of the shadows? He would kill for that chance.

But still...

"Sam? And Castiel?"

'Slap'

Gabe got up off the bed holding his face. "Stop doing that dang it!"

Dean fired right back with just as much anger and hurt. "Then stop being a friggen idiot!" He wanted to pull his hair out by the roots. "Don't you get it baby? It's not their life, not their choice, it's ours. I won't leave Sam on his own if he throws a fit but I will tell him to back off. Not my fault he's not building a family."

Family? Dean wanted a family with him?

Gabe sat down on the floor with a 'thump'.

Dean got up then sat in his angels lap. "Do you want that baby? A family with me? Maybe actually have a house one day..."

Dean trailed off and Gabriel could see that though Dean could see a family as being attainable, an actual house was something he never thought they would have.

Gabe kissed Deans nose, loving the little twitch it got him. "Yes Dean" he said softly, "I want to be with you forever. I'll come back with you."

The angels pants vanished and Dean groaned as he was left sitting on Gabe's impressive length, making him grind down on it involuntary.

Gabriel picked Dean up again and laid him on the bed, shushing him when he whimpered with need, grabbing the bottle of lube conveniently at the top is Deans bag and slicking up his fingers.

It had been about a month since he and Dean had been together, but Dean would have been stimulating himself in Gabe's absence and dubbley so as he prepared for tonight. That wasn't the same as someone else doing it though, so Gabe disided on two fingers to start instead of three.

He was rewarded when Dean arced his back up off the bed and he opened up to Gabriel's touch, the gentle stretching along with the light pressure on Deans prostate making him writhe.

"Baby, oh Gabe please please in me, you can go slow we can stretch that way just PLEASE!"

Gabriel smiled at his lover, then pulled out his fingers and slicked his cock up with more lube than was actually needed and lined himself up with Deans entrance.

Dean let out a gasp as his body reacted, trying its best to push Gabe out as Gabe held steady and rubbed his lovers belly, murmuring that it was ok and for Dean to take his time.

Dean and Gabriel's relationship was a tad complex in the bedroom, both being versital but preferring the top. Dean NEEDED this tonight though, needed to feel the stretch of his angel inside him.

He made himself relax and slowly started pushing back, taking in more and more of Gabe's cock until a few minutes later he hit balls deep and both men groaned.

"Oh heck yeah" Gabe breathed, rocking slowly inside the love of his life.

Dean could feel the pain turning to pleasure in a hot overwhelming wave. "Oh Gabe! Oh god oh god dang it screw me!!"

Gabe's hips slid back then snapped forward with full force, every bit of his emotions behind his powerful thrusts that just kept coming, making Dean howl with pleasure and rock back into his lovers cock.

"Ah!! God Dean Dean Dean!!" Gabe was lost in the feel of his loves tight body, the caress of his insides like silk on his sensitive undersexed manhood. "I don't know if I can-" oh no. "Dean! Oh I'm sorry Christ!"

Dean felt like he now understood the phrase 'screwed into the floor' and he was loving it, even when he felt the swell of Gabriel's cock head inside him. "Yea baby, come in me, want it, fill me."

Never in his life had he thought he would say any of this, HE was the top, the Alpha male, the guy that in the end pitched not caught. For Gabe, all of that changed and he didn't give a rats butt about it, he loved it and he was Friggen Dean Winchester, a guy who had never been ashamed about his sex life in his life.

Now that it was love, he REALLY wasn't ashamed.

Gabe grabbed Deans hips and-good lord-picked him up and held him as easy as if he was just a masterbater, plowing into him so hard Dean knew he would bruise.

He didn't care.

"Gabe!" He cryed out as the Angel hit his prostate and that seemed to tip him over the edge because not only did he feel Gabe's cock grow even more in him but The man let out a shout of his own and Dean felt the hot spunk running down his legs.

Gabe Lay Dean down and kissed him tenderly. "Your turn."

Dean shook his head, trying to indicate he was fine, it could wait. Gabriel's mouth on his dripping cock head shut him up fast.

"Baby it's ok really I can wai-oh Christ!"

Where Gabriel had learned to make a guy want to bust a nut just by playing with his balls he didn't want to know, and frankly didn't care so long as it was his sac in the angels hand.

Between the warm mouth on his cock and the gentle pressure on his balls, Dean was done for. He howled, tears actually rolling down his cheeks as he exploded in his Angels mouth, Gabes eyes going wide as he had to puff out his cheeks to hold it all.

Dean went limp, listening to his angel swallow then felt the warm body next to him as Gabe lay next to him.

"Dang baby," Gabe breathed, laughing softly. "How long has it been for you?"

Dean chuckled. "Month and a half."

Gabriel lifted his head and looked at his lover. "Dean, a month and a half is the last time we did it."

"Yup."

Gabe whistled. "Well I knew you wouldn't cheat, but I was expecting that right arm to be muscle bound by now."

Dean laughed and snuggled into his heaven sent lover. "I could say the same. I guess we're that in love with each other."

Gabriel smiled as Dean fell into a happy sleep. "Yes, yes we are Dean Winchester."


	2. So this is a start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way to meet up with Sam, the boys stop for a bite, both a little nervous about what lays ahead with Sams reaction...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is just a shade short, I finished up on no sleep as you can probably tell. I hope you all injoy the chapter and thanks to those who commented and left Kudos, your why this progressed at all.

Gabriel's leg was bouncing like a rubber ball making Dean want to ether kiss him or slap the crap out of him, he hadn't decided. 

“Baby,” he soothed patting his lovers knee, “it's going to be fine I promise.”

Gabe looked over, the angel actually chewing on his lip. “You're sure? Both Sam and Cassi can be…impulsive.”

Dean snorted a laugh and took the first off ramp with a gas station he had seen in miles. “Well first, don't call Castiel ‘Cassi’, he could quite possibly try and smite you right there for that.”

Gabe waved a hand as if swatting away the idea. “Ive called him that for millennia.”

“As an Archangel” Dean reminded him, “we don't know who trumps who these days, So be careful? Please?” 

Gabriel waggled his eyebrows at Dean and winked. “Baby, if its a cock fight you're worried about you already know I'll win.”

Gabriel laughed when Dean slapped his arm playfully, then frowned as Dean pulled into a gas station/Denny’s and got out. 

“Why are we stopping I thought we were on a deadline ‘cause of meeting Sam.” 

Dean grinned and rolled his eyes. “This from the guy who has been living with humans for god knows how long and has a sweet tooth Wonka’s chocolate factory couldn't sate. I have to pee feather boy, and Baby and me need a top off.” 

Gabe shrugged and got out of the car, stretching. “I guess I could eat. I'm always hungry.”

Dean sniggered and held out a hand for Gabe to hold. “I know baby. Part of why we get along so well.”

Gabe looked at Deans hand and a tear slipped down his cheek, feeling something he couldn't really describe. Maybe because of how long it had been since he had felt anything like it. “Really Dean? You want me to hold your hand out in public like this so soon?” 

The breath left his lungs in a rush as Dean kissed him, hand finding its way to the small of his back and pulling the angel closer. “I'm not ashamed of this Gabriel, my angel. I'm in this for the long haul, when I say I'm with you, I'm with you everyday everywhere.” 

The two walked into the station and while Dean used the bathroom, Gabriel got them a table and had ordered Dean a coffee and a coke and himself a milkshake. 

“Really?” Dean asked, sitting down across from his angel. “Two drinks?”

Gabe winked and shrugged. “Hey, it's on me so why not?”

Dean sipped the coffee and had to admit it was good. “And you're paying with what exactly? Angel feathers? And did you zap this with your mojo?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes and ate the cherry on his shake before he answered. “I was in actual porn numb nuts, I have money. And no, I didn't use my ‘mojo’ just like you asked me not to it just happens to be good.”

Dean laughed and shook his head, taking another sip of coffee. “The Trickster using self control. It's a scary thing babe.” 

“You boys ready to order?” Their waitress asked, walking over and readying her pad, and Gabriel had to admit his heart fluttered a little when Dean didn't even seem to notice she was very attractive. 

Dean nodded to her and looked quickly at the menu. “I'll have the classic cheese burger, and my boyfriend will have anything that will rot all his teeth.”

If Gabriel had actually needed air he would have died right there, Deans words making him somehow forget how to swallow. 

Dean had said it. He had actually said right out loud to someone other than Gabriel ‘boyfriend’. Gabe had to double check that he wasn't actually floating.

Dean frowned slightly, concern on his face. “You ok baby? Your looking a little spacey.”

Gabriel leaned across the table and got a thrill like he hadn't in centuries when Dean closed the gap between them to kiss him back, not a peck, a real with love kiss. 

They jumped as an “awww” came from their right and turned to their smiling waitress who was refilling their drinks. “Sorry” she said, blushing a little, “Y’all are just so cute together.” 

Gabriel gave her and honest to god shy smile. “Thank you.”

She put a hand on her hip and just smiled at the two for a moment. “You mind if i ask how long you two been together?” 

Dean chuckled. “You want the short or long version.” he took pity on her and gave her the short version. “We’ve been seeing eachother for about two years, but we only just agreed to ‘partner’ statice last night.” 

She giggled. “Bet that was fun. Food will be out in a sec guys.” and with that she left them in stunned silence. 

Gabriel was the first to break the silence with a coy grin. “Well she was right.”

Dean frowned a little as he took a sip of coffee. “‘Bout what?”

“It was fun.”  
___  
Gabriel had ended up having to drive the second half of the journey to meet up with Sam when Dean nearly fell asleep at the wheel, Gabriel being to blissed out by the whole situation to notice. 

Good thing he had learned how to drive even though he was an angel, his vessel body had been born long before the car. Or a comfortable horse drawn cart for that matter…

He hated to wake Dean, but couldn't be sure that he had read Sam's last text correctly, Sam of course thinking he was texting Dean and that his code would be understood. If Sam had had a clue who he was actually talking to Gabriel was positive the man would have found a way to stab him with an angel blade through text. 

“Please dad let this go well” he whispered as he tapped Dean's shoulder. “Hey, wake up you sleeping beauty you, this the place?”

Dean let out a small groan and held his hand out for his phone, blinking as he looked at the screen then the blinking motel sign. “Yup. He didn't give a room number though.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes as he parked the car in front of the office. “I don't suppose he registered under ‘Sam Winchester’ like any normal person by that name would?”

“Normal?” Dean gave him a lopsided grin and shook his head. “Not a chance baby.” He looked at the phone again and began counting the letters. 

“Parks” he said finally, “Sams registered as Sam Parks.”

Gabriel took the phone back and looked the text back overall. “How can you tell? I've been around for the invention of the code and I can't figure this out.”

Dean patted his knee before exiting the car. “You’ll figure it out. Eventually.”

Sam had booked a room at the far end of the motel, which considering the amount of yelling that was about to ensue was probably a very good thing. 

Dean unlocked the door and gave Gabriel an encouraging smile before pushing it open and calling “honey im home.”

“I hate it when you do that!” Sam yelled back from the bathroom when they could hear the shower going. “Aren't you getting a little sick of people thinking we’re a couple?”

Gabe couldn't help himself. “Don't worry, now they'll just think you're meeting up for a three way.”

There was a shout and a crash from the bathroom and both men were at the door at the same moment, Gabriel unlocking it with his grace and opened it up to find a stunned Sam on the floor half mummified in the shower curtain. 

“Not the first impression I was going for” Gabriel said almost to himself earning him a glare from Dean. 

“You can be a grade A piece of work you know that?” Dean growled while Sam still on the floor we looking back and forth between the two men. 

He struggled to get free from his plastic cocoon and shot them both wary glances. “There had better be one heck of an explanation for what im seeing Dean. Really? Gabriel?”

Dean looked away as his brother got to his feet and shut the water off. He had seen Sam naked more times than he could count, but he didn't go looking for opportunities. “I know I know Sammy, just let me explain-”

“What in the world is going to explain you bringing a shapeshifter in here looking like that?!” Sam cut him off angrily. 

Dean huffed with frustration while Gabriel just leaned against the door frame watching the two brothers. 

“Sam, like I said just let me…” Dean finally latched on to what Sam had said. “Hold up, shapeshifter? Sammy, he’ not a shifter he's Gabriel, the genuine sarcastic slightly annoying article.”

Gabriel chuckled. “Aww Dean stop, you're makin’ me blush.”

Sam had started to put a towel around his waist, but suddenly found that something was slightly more important to him. “Would someone tell me what the heck is going on?!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Dean tell all, leaving Sam and Castiel to try and figure out how exactly they feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like, and im sorry it took so long to get this up.

Sam sat on his bed in the small room looking at both Dean and Gabriel with what could only be described as shock. 

Gabriel gave Dean a look and arched an eyebrow. “Should we check on him?”

Dean gave his hand a squeeze and tried to suppress a smile at the angels ever present dry humor. “Give him a minute baby. Sammy’s just processing all this.”

Sam shook his head slowly as if trying to gently shake his thoughts back in order but was also worried about shaking something lose. “Ok,” he started slowly, “Gabriel is obviously alive, something we will come back to in a minute, and you two have been hooking up-”

“Dating” Gabriel cut in. “Hook ups are just sex.” He looked at Dean and an expression close to bliss softened his features. “This, this is more.”

Sam groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You're making it very hard not to like you you know that?”

Gabriel grinned and winked at him. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Dean reached across the small space between them and put a hand on Sam's shoulder. “Sammy, look man i'm sorry I didn't come clean about this a long time ago. I...i was afraid of how I felt about Gabe, and i'm not proud of saying I was afraid of how you might see me if you knew.”

Sam looked at his brother and his heart melted just a little. Dean we never one for conversation, and he liked sharing his feelings even less. For Dean to open up to him like this and even reveal his fears Sam knew that this was something Dean needed, something the man wanted to fight for. 

Sam took Dean's hand in his own and smiled slightly, letting all his feelings show in his eyes. He didn't trust Gabriel, he wasn't going to lie about that, but he did trust Dean with everything he was. If there was a chance Dean could be happy and find love tangled up in the hunter's life, who was Sam to challenge that. 

Gabriel shifted uneasily, looking back and forth between the two brothers. “Umm, this moment of silence is a good thing right?”

Sam looked at him coolly and Gabriel thought the he had possibly just found the true meaning of the word ‘intimidated’. He wondered is this was what mice felt like looking at a cat…

“If I catch even a hint, the smallest sign that you are up to something Gabriel, and you will be a barbecued angel faster than even you can fake death.” 

Gabriel leaned back a little and found he was reaching for Dean's hand. “Easy there Sergeant Serious don't blow a gasket.” He felt a little safer when Dean put an arm around him, and he made a note to talk to Dean about this new feeling of vulnerability. “Look, Sam, i get it. I haven't exactly been top on Santas nice list when it came to you to, but you need to know one thing about our history. I didn't fake Lucifer killing me.”

Sam seemed to forget how to blink and more importantly speak for a moment, and Gabriel was not about to lose this opportunity.

“I died Sam, and when I did dad fed me a whole line of humble pies and had me watching the Dean channel 24/7 for I don't know how long. He made me your brothers guardian angel Sam, and I know that's hard to believe because from what you've seen of daddy dear he doesn't seem the warm and fuzzy type.”

Dean snorted a laugh and mumbled a “sorry” when Gabriel shot him an annoyed look.

“My point is,” Gabriel articulated slowly, “i'm not entirely the same guy you knew. And more importantly Sam is the fact that I love your brother, and I am very grateful that he loves me back.” 

Dean looked like he was actually about to cry as he gave the angel a bear hug, earning him a smile from Gabriel that Sam couldn't help but admit was nothing if not from the heart. The two were something together that neither was apart, and Sam would have been hard pressed to find a word that fit it if he had been asked. Put simply, it was completion, both finally finding something that filled in a few cracks in their broken hearts. 

Both of them looked at Sam with a confused look as he suddenly started laughing, holding up his hands as if in surrender. “Ok ok i get it guys, just because I said I would be watching doesn't mean I want to watch everything, remember we share this room.”

Dean grinned at him, all teeth and mischief. “S’alright, we’ll just use the backseat.”

Sam pretended to gag as he threw a pillow at his brother's head as he yelled “ewe! Dean TMI much?!”

The pillow flew right past Dean and hit Gabriel in the face mid laugh which just made him laugh harder.

No one noticed the flutter of wings.

“Gabriel?!”

The room went dead quiet as Castiel stepped closer to Gabriel, whose expression would have been priceless if the Winchesters hadn't been looking for the first sine of an angel blade.

“Relax boys,” Gabriel said, standing up slowly hands where Castiel could see them. “My brother isn't going to hurt me. Are you Cassi?” The last part wasn't just a question, it was a plea and they all knew it.

Castiel made a face. “I wish you would stop calling me that. And why would i hurt you brother? We’ve lost so much, how could you think I would be anything but overjoyed to see you alive?”

Gabriel didn't need further encouragement to step forward and wrap Castiel in a bear hug, actually spinning the confused angel around. 

“I knew I could count on you Cassi.”

Castiel made a face and pushed halfheartedly at his brother. “I asked you not to call me that, and is this display entirely necessary?” 

Gabriel sat him down and gave him a slap on the shoulder which earned him another frustrated glare. “Oh stop being such a stick in the mud. Live life in the fun lane for an hour or so.”

Dean rolled his eyes and pulled Gabriel down next to him, the two play wrestling as they laughed and called each other every name in the book, and referenced more about the others anatomy than was strictly necessary. 

Castiel looked to Sam with an exasperated expression. “Their trying to make us uncomfortable because they find it funny, aren't they.” 

Sam nodded, getting to his feet. “Yes. And it's working.” He grabbed his jacket and motioned for Castiel to follow. “There's some whiskey in the car and a nice bit of woods across the road. Care to join me for some fresh air?”

Cas nodded and shot both men a look. “If it's at all possible, be done and dressed when we get back.” 

Gabriel gave him an innocent look from under Dean's arm where he was currently in a headlock. “Done with what Cassi?”

“Throwing your stones” Castiel replied earring him three almost simultaneous groans.

“Cas,” Sam said opening the door, “the expression is ‘getting your rocks off’, now with you just come on? I want to get drunk enough not to think about this.”

Cas sighed. “If you plan on helping me with the same attempt, I hope you have more than one bottle.”  
____  
A half hour later and neither man was drunk per say, but they were definitely in a more relaxed mood.

“I'll admit this much,” cas said passing the bottle they were sharing back to Sam having already finished the one he had had to himself, “I envy them their connection.”

Sam frowned as he took a swallow, feeling the burn in his throat and belly before it became the rush of warmth that made drinking worth it. “What do you mean?”

Castiel didn't answer right away, looking up at the stars, or maybe heaven, through the gently swaying limbs. “Don't you ever crave touch Sam? The feeling that someone cares about you and will show you in more than just words or even affection alone?”

Sam thought about that for a moment. “Yeah Cas i do. I miss the feeling of someone who isn't just sharing the bed because the hotel didn't have two twins. But I don't think about it much anymore.” He smiled thinly. “It hurts.”

Cas was there faster than Sam's eyes could follow, strong but gentle arms holding him as those impossibly blue eyes looked at him with such affection and want that he was at a loss for what to do.

“Let me take your pain away Sam. Just for one night, for us both. Live life in the fun lane as my brother put it.” Cas ran a thumb over Sam's lower lip. “Lets feel needed if only for a moment. Let me do that for you. Please.”

Sam's head fell back exposing his throat which Castiel covered with light kisses and nips instantly, not caring how he would feel about this later. He needed to feel loved tonight.

Sam tugged on the angels trench coat and Castiel shed it quickly, running his hands up under Sam’s shirt and pulling it up over his head before diving down to kiss a trail from just below Sam’s defined chest to the thin line of hair that vanished into his pants.

“Cas…” Sam warned only to have his mouth covered by Castiel’s, the kiss hot and deep.

“Please Sam. I’ll be honest, I've wondered what this act would feel like.” He licked up the treasure trail and swirled his tongue around Sam's belly button earning him a deep moan and a nod. 

“You can try.”

Castiel undid Sam's jeans and pulled them down a little before freeing the rapidly growing erection, gently brushing his fingertips up the shaft to the head. “Your big Sam” Cas breathed, giving the hard cock a gentle squeeze.

Sam blushed and was about to tell Cas that maybe he shouldn't do this when he felt the angels warm wet mouth envelope the head and he lost all thought as his cock was gently nursed. 

The skin of Sam’s cock was soft and he tasted good which was something Castiel had been worried about, but the salty flesh and the sweet pre cum was frankly amazing. Normally taste was overwhelming, he could taste every atom and molecule and it was no different with Sam, the difference was that he WANTED to taste everything. 

In this moment there wasn't a single cell of this man he didn't want to explore.

“Turn your body around” Sam instructed breathaly and Cas did as he was told though he had no clue why he was doing this. 

Then his belt and pants were undone and pushed back and his male organs hung above Sam's face, hard cock brushing the his throat. Castiel had never really paid much attention to them, but he knew they were capable of giving him pleasure.

“God dang Cas,” Sam's voice was a whisper that brushed Castiel’s balls making him shiver, “your dick is huge. That's eight inches at least…”

Castiel was about to pull off and speak when he felt what he realized was Sam’s mouth, the angle allowed him to slip easily about an inch down Sam's throat each time Sam lifted his head to take Cas in. It was like nothing Castiel had ever felt before, a hot and intense sensation that he wondered if he was giving to Sam.

He hoped so. 

This wasn't the act he had planned, but then he hadn't really known that something like this could be so tender, loving even. He could feel every move of Sam's head, the swirl of his tongue and the explosive pleasure when Sam sucked in his cheeks and deep throated him, but more than that he felt Sam's true desire to please him in each of the moments. 

This wasn't some hook up in the woods to sate their desires, this meant something to the two of them even if it was just this once. 

Castiel started trying to imitate the techniques he liked best for Sams pleasure and couldn't help but smile when he got an immediate response, Sam moaning around Castiel's cock as he flooded the angel's mouth with pre, making him smile even more. 

“Ouch!” Sam came off Castiel's cock with a ‘pop’ and laughed as he looked at the angel through his legs. “Watch the teeth.”

Castiel blushed. “My apologies.”

“Yeah? Prove it.”

Castiel smirked and took Sam to the hilt in one quick move, gagging around the massive shaft invading his throat but staying down on it all the same, waiting a few seconds before he began bobbing his head and sucking hard. 

“Christ Cas!” Sam’s body convulsed slightly, “keep that up and i’ll come.”

Cas took Sam all the way down to the base again, adding a humm this time that Sam felt all the way into his rapidly tightening sac. 

He took Cas back in his mouth and took all he could in, sucking hard as Castiel was him as they worked to bring each other to climax. 

Sam’s body gave it up first and he tried not to bite as he spilled his living seed in Castiel's mouth, feeling the angel drink it down sucking Sam's cock like it was a straw and he was draining Sam's balls of everything he had. 

Castiel shuttered and Sam deep throated him, feeling the warmth at the base of his neck as shot after shot of hot semen was poured into him, bypassing any need for him to swallow.

Cas fell over breathing hard and Sam crawled up to lay next to him, both relaxed and happy to just lay with one another and feel the touch they both craved. 

There was silence for a moment, then, “Sam?”

“Hum?”

“This just became more than tonight, didn't it.”

Sam smiled and snuggled closer. “I seriously hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...yeah the characters ran away with the story... thoughts? Comments? I really hope you guys liked this twist which honestly caught me off guard to lol


	4. So much to say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is itching to find out exactly what is going on between his brother and Sam (so is Dean actually), while Sam and Cas have a ways to go while they figure out what 'us' means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, between crazy life and another work that won't get out of my head, it's been hard to focus. Injoy.

The next morning Gabriel joined Dean on a breakfast run, Sam preoccupied looking for a case and Castiel off somewhere with the promise to return before they left. He would be riding with them for a while, something both Dean and Gabriel were thrilled with both having missed the angel in his absence. 

Although…

Something had been eating at Gabriel and he couldn't help but speak up. That's what partners did right? 

“Dean?”

Dean turned the radio down and gave his lover a smile, “yeah babe?”

Gabriel thought about his words carefully, Dean loved him and knew how blunt he could be, but on the topic of Sam yike was he touchy. 

“Did you get the feeling Sam kept trying to tell us something last night and this morning?”

Dean frowned and pulled up to a drive through, giving his rather large order before turning to Gabriel. “You mean hinting at something?”

Gabriel shook his hand, thinking about Sam's odd behavior. “No, not hinting and not hiding something, it's almost like he's dying to say something but can't find the words.” He frowned as a new detail popped up in his head. “Come to think of it, Cassi is acting the same way.”

Dean nodded, smiling as he accepted the food and sat in in the back seat, starting the short drive back to the hotel. “Now Cas I noticed.” He drummed his fingers on the wheel and let the muted sounds of ‘who's crying now’ by Journey guide his thoughts, give him focus as it had done so many times on a hunt. “Now that you say something, you're right Sam is acting weird. You really don't think he's trying to hide something? It wouldn't exactly be out of character.”

Gabriel shot him a look. “Be nice, how many time does he have to apologise.” he rolled his eyes. “If i can be forgiven, sheesh, anybody can. Well maybe not Lucifer but-”

“Gabe”

“Yeah?”

“You're rambling again.”

Gabriel chuckled. “Sorry baby, bachelor habit.” He turned the station and it just so happened to be playing Chicago’s ‘you're the inspiration’.

Dean smirked but his cheeks colored a little and his heart fluttered. This was a near sacred feeling to him that only Gabriel could make him feel. “That's friggin corny as heck baby.” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “You love it.”

“Shut up.”

Gabriel chuckled. He loved it when Dean got all gooey inside even if he didn't always show it outwardly. “Any ol’ way, back to the matter at hand? Sam and Cas?”

Dean shrugged and pulled into the parking lot making a face when he discovered the parking spot in front of the room had been taken. “Dang friggin Mustangs” he muttered, pulling into an open spot. “Well you said you don't think their trying to hide something, so let's just ask them.”  
__  
Sam nearly jumped out of his skin as the door opened and Castiel appeared next to him at the same moment.

“Have a little too much coffee there Sam?” Gabriel quipped earning him a glare. 

“I haven't had anything but that heart attack all morning, so you better have brought coffee or a defibrillator. And Cas, we talked about popping up next to people, it's creepy.”

Castiel stepped forward and held out a foam cup, giving Sam a small smile. “My apologies.”

Sam blushed at the memory and Cas actually chuckled at the innuendo.

“You're not a morning person are you Sam. I hope this helps, i saw the cafe’ on food network, I figured it was worth dropping in on my way back.”

Sam looked at the label and frowned. “Cas this is in french.”

Castiel blinked at him, tilting his head to the side in that way he had when he was confused. “I'm not sure i see your point.”

Dean folded his arms across his chest and cleared his throat, giving them both a look that would have cracked glass. “Ok, what the heck is going on with you two? Since when is Cas an errand boy who swings by FRANCE for coffee, and Sam you ARE a morning person if you're jogging addiction is any indication, and don't think I didn't see that little moment between you two. So start talkin’.” 

Sam and Cas looked at one another as if trying to figure out who should speak.

“Well…” Sam started, shifting uncomfortably and looking to Castiel for help.

Castiel seemed to suddenly find the floor fascinating. “We weren't trying to hide anything we just didn't know how to…it's a new experience and...”

Gabriel's jaw dropped, then he started laughing and couldn't seem to stop. 

Dean looked between his lover and the other two men in the room, wondering what exactly he’d missed. “Anyone want to clue me in here?”

Gabriel managed to pull himself together for a moment. “Apparently dating angels runs in the family. Can't you see it it's practically a billboard above their heads, nevermind the fact they came back to the room really late last night. Their together.”

Dean thought about last night when the two had indeed come back to the room extremely late, the small pause when Castiel said he would be back, the way Sam had just sat on his bed for a while deep in thought. Never mind that they had both looked a little mussed up…

It all fit perfectly. 

Dean sat down the food and walked up to Sam who stood, ready to face Dean's reaction whatever it might be. 

If the shocked expression was any indication a hug was apparently not what he had been expecting. 

Dean didn't have any words to express how he felt, and he knew neither did Sam. They didn't need to speak for them both to understand the other perfectly as easily as if they were speaking aloud. Dean was happy for Sam, so happy it made his chest feel like it was about to explode. 

Of anyone Sammy could have ended up really serious with dean couldn't have hand made a better match.

Dean was a little rough around the edges, a sucker for a good time and a tad impulsive, Sam was a thinker who relied on his brain as much as his brawn but could still fly headlong into a fight when needed. The two brothers couldn't have asked for better partners than the wild card Trickster and the meditative Castiel. Brothers and brothers. Go figure.  
__  
Sam took another bite of his food, looking at his laptop intently with Castiel sitting close to him. 

Dean, who was practically on Gabriel's lap, found the new couple extremely cute -though he would punch anyone who suggested such thinking-as they tested the waters and tried to figure out the new dynamic between them. He remembered when it had been he and Gabriel in that same situation, trying their best to understand what to do, what was aloud vs. what wasn't now that the rules had been turned completely upside down. 

He nodded to Gabriel and got up, grabbing his food and heading for the door. “I think I'll eat out on baby, it's a nice day.” 

Gabriel gave them a little wink and a smile and the two men were alone in the room.

Castiel cocked his head to the side and frowned. “Did we do something wrong?”

Sam chuckled, running his fingers through his hair to get it out of his face. “I think they're giving us time to talk, Cas. About us.”

Castiel still looked puzzled. “What about ‘us’ exactly? Aren't we together Sam?”

Sam couldn't stop himself from reaching out and running his fingers down Castiel’s jaw line. “We are together, for a very long time I hope, but we're new in this so we haven't talked about what's important to us and what the boundaries are.”

Castiel nodded, finally understanding. “You mean like are you ok with public affection, do we give each other gifts just because, how do we feel about pet names. That kind of thing?”

Sam blinked a few times before he laughed and shook his head in pure wonder at his beautiful angel. “Looks like you have a better grasp on what to ask than i do.” He leaned back and thought for a moment. “Public affection yes, gifts yes but less is more if you get my meaning.”

Castiel nodded. “Quality not Quantity.”

Sam smiled. “Exactly. Now, pet names, i'm good with the basics like baby hun love etc. or something you come up with. Just nothing to fluffy.”

Castiel actually laughed. “So basically don't start calling you bunny or sugar.” 

“God no to both of those” Sam laughed out, feeling happy and, well, content. He hadn't felt that in a very long while. 

“I have one that I feel is important” Sam said when he could breath. “I want us to be equal opportunity.”

Cas looked hurt, bright blue eyes dulling slightly. “You want to be free to see other people?”

Sam smiled gently and rubbed his lovers knee. “No baby, that's an open relationship. Equal opportunity means neither one of us is the top or the bottom, we just go with the moment and see who ends up where.”

Castiel thought about that, then nodded. “That sounds reasonable, and very open to experimentation.”

Sam blushed and looked at the floor. “Well...yeah there's that benefit…”

Castiel blushed slightly and suddenly couldn't meet Sam’ eyes. “Umm...how often would you like to attempt...last night. Should I wait for you to signal, or should i do something, what are you comfort-”

Sam silenced him with a kiss. “Ok, baby, you're way overthinking this part. When it happens on its own, ok that's great, if you or I want it we get to ask. We just communicate Cas, we can make this work.”

“Glad to hear it” Gabriel said making them both jump. “Sorry love birds, time to hit the road.”


End file.
